The Heroic Witch
by Amras2007
Summary: A different version of sleeping beauty where there is a sleeping prince and the hero is a witch.


This is my first fic so I hope its not so bad =)

The Heroic Witch

There was once a young witch who was rejected by her kind. They said that her magic was weak and that she was too different from her sisters the wicked witches. This lonely witch was called Azure. She was a dream witch but weak in any other magic, she could enter the dreams of the people but even there she only observed because she did no dare to intervene. One day tired of the wickedness of her sisters she decided to go on a journey of her own. She wanted to gain the respect of the people so that the magical creatures would not mock her anymore for being weak. After days of exploration she came upon a beautiful kingdom. She thought that there she would be able to live and have friends. Since she had always been lonely this seems like a good idea. But upon reaching the kingdom she felt there was an air of sadness on it. She was curious to learn what could cause such sadness in such a beautiful kingdom. When she learned the reason she felt saddened herself. A year ago their queen had died and soon afterwards the prince Hazel fell into a magical sleep. No one knew what the cause was, but they thought it was the work of an evil sorcerer that used to live in the forest. They told her that the king had tried everything from magic to the kiss of beautiful princesses to wake the prince but it had all been fruitless. This saddened the king and his people to no end, since the young prince was the only heir of the crown.

After hearing this Azure decided that she wanted to help and told the villagers so, but they warned her that if she failed she would be imprisoned like all the others magic users that had failed. But she would not be deterred, and so she went to the castle to seek an audience with the king. Once she was in front of the king she told him that she was a dream witch and that she would like to offer her services. The king told her that she could try and that if she manage to wake the prince she would receive riches but if she failed she would be thrown to the dungeons. Azure accepted this and was lead to the prince chambers, once there she asked to be left alone and that no one should interfere. When she came close to the sleeping prince she notice that he was beautiful, he seemed to be an angel fallen from the heavens. She took his hand in hers and started to sing a sort of incantation. The next thing she knew was that she was lying in a prairie. When she looked around what she saw had her in awe, the place was beautiful. She realized that she was not alone the prince was sitting by her side. '_Who are you and how did you get here' _asked the prince. _'I am the witch Azure and I came here using my dream magic'_ she paused to see the prince staring at her intently. _'You shouldn't be here'_ he said _'this is a world I created for myself and no one should be able to enter'. 'You where the one who did this?' _asked Azure _'Why'_ she couldn't help herself to ask. The prince looked at her as if measuring if she was worthy of and answer and finally said: _'because I was sad and alone, my mother was the only light in my life and without her I have nothing' _Azure couldn't believe this and said: _'you still have your father and subjects that love you'. 'That's a lie'_ said the prince _'my father does not care about me, he only cares about his kingdom!' _Azure could not help herself and hugged the prince while telling him: 'that's not true, your father and the entire kingdom are mourning because you are not there. Your father loves you and even if he didn't know how to express it to you.' The prince could not believe what she was telling him, but after looking at her eyes he knew she was sincere. He could not help but notice her beauty and a powerful felling invaded his being. _'Azure, I don't want to be alone, I did this perfect world with the aid of a magical book, so I wouldn't have to feel lonely again. Here the spirit if my mother keeps me company. Even if you are telling the truth and my father does loves me why should I leave this perfect world in which I am happy and will never have to feel despair again?' _Azure wasn't sure how to respond but gathering all her resolve told the prince: _'even if you are happy here this happiness is hallow for it is not real. I know that I cannot force you to leave but I beg of you that you will at least listen to what I have to tell. My life has been lonely, I was born different from the rest of my sister and this caused them to reject me. I came to this kingdom to make a new life, to start anew. But when I came there was such sadness that my heart could not bear it, so I decided to help. But if I fail my mission I shall be thrown to the dungeons and never feel the sunshine again. But even then I would not change reality for an illusion. Because it is better to have lived for a brief moment and felt true happiness than to live an eternity of lies.'_ The prince looked at her and said: _'I will go out to the real world but I have a condition. That if I go back you shall marry me and become my queen'_ He waited for her to ponder this. _'I don't think what you ask is possible, who has ever heard of a prince marrying a witch? Your father nor the courts would allow this.' _The prince took her hands and said full of conviction: 'it was you who told me to live and look for real happiness and I want to have it with you. If neither the king nor the courts agree we shall go far away and live together. What is your answer my sweet?' a red tinge had appear on her check while she said _'yes, I accept my prince'_.

When they both woke up and came upon the king, he could not have been happier. He accepted his son desire to marry the young witch without second thought, after all she was the reason the prince was back. A huge celebration took place in honor of the awakening of the prince. These festivities lasted a whole week and ended with the marriage of the prince to his sweet witch. Finally Azure got what she wanted; she was accepted and had a family that loved her. Who would ha thought that a witch like her would get her happily ever after.

Fin

Pls review


End file.
